


Oooops! Accidental magic in progress!

by TheLibrarian (es101wx)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/es101wx/pseuds/TheLibrarian
Summary: Minerva is busy tidying her study - Severus is decided to vex her - and sometimes, accidents happen!Quite probably a one-shot, but I've not decided yet ;)





	Oooops! Accidental magic in progress!

Her study was a mess, Minerva knew it very well and thank you very much. 

After all, she had never been the perfect housewife type - and being the pure academical she was, well, sometimes piles of books ended to take over. Ok, piles of books  _and_ quills  _and_ parchments and  _maybe_ the occasional piece of garment. But she was efficient, oh, yes, when it came to tidy everything up - just like now. 

"You can't possibly  _imagine_ how much this picture of you intrigues me," said a voice from the door.

"What?" 

"This 'desperate housewife version' of you, Minerva. It's quite... _entertaining_ , you know."

"Oh, Severus, shut up," she scoffed.

"Why? I like when you're not your usual, perfect  _you_. It makes me think of lots of things I'd do to you." He smacked his lips. "Kinky things." 

Minerva rolled her eyes impatiently. "This is not the moment, as you can easily see yourself. Either you go, or you help me with this." She was handling him a sack, in which she surely was planning to store everything she was about to throw away. Severus eyed it, perplexed. 

"It's too small - unless your intentions are to get rid of a couple of quills and a bottle of ink, I mean"

"Do you think I'm blind, Severus? I know perfectly well it's too small, that's why -  _engorgio_!" 

A moment later, she was covering her mouth with her hands, trying to stifle a giggle. 

He had  _not_ been ready to hold the sack, definitely not ready. He had lost his grip - and the spell had hit...well. Something else entirely.

"MINERVA!"

"But it's been YOUR fault!"

"You should have warned me!"

"Oh,  _please_ , it was plainly predictable" 

"It seems not, judging by the results!"

Minerva dared another look to the 'results'. Well, it wasn't that bad. Actually, it wasn't that bad at all. It was, to say the least,  _interesting_. "I won't say I'm sorry. It could have interesting sidelines, you know."

"Maybe for a nymphomaniac - you'd _engorgio_ ed  _my groin_!" 

"Well, weren't you the one talking about kinky things?"

"Stop laughing and do something, you-" 

"Oh, the problem will solve itself, you'll see... Don't be the drama queen, Severus, please." 

He looked at her in horror. "You're telling me you won't do a thing to help me, after you've put me in this mess?" 

Minerva's hands raised to the buttons of her upper dress. "Who talked about not doing a thing, pray?" she asked wantonly. 

Snape felt the familiar twitch in his groin and instinctively licked his lips. "You minx." 

"You bastard," she mocked him, mere inches from his mouth, as her hand cupped his trouser's front. "It seems it's not so bad, uh?" she asked, massaging him through the fabric and feeling him starting to harden. "Maybe we should free _him_ from the constraints," she told to herself, unbuttoning him resolutely. He hissed as she closed her hand firmly around his engrossed staff and started to rotate her wrist in short, deliberate movements. 

Trying to regain his full consciousness, Severus raised his hand to her front, and sneaked it inside the opening provided by her previous unbuttoning on herself - he grasped one of her breasts, weighing it absentmindedly and all of the sudden starting to knead it with energy, eliciting from her a deep moan. A moan which deepened even more as he pinched her pert nipple between thumb and forefinger - an action which reflected in her starting to pump him with more deliberation. Once again, he hissed. 

Minerva smirked. 

And knelt - slowly - grazing his chest and torso with her breasts, all the way down - his member grazed her stomach and the valley between her breasts - and he groaned almost desperately when she squeezed him between her tits and started massaging him. 

"ALMIGHTY MERLIN," he exhaled. "Slow down, woman, or I'll come too soon..." 

Minerva  _winked_ at him. And opened her mouth. And took him. 

And it took Severus Snape all his strength in order not to just move his hips and empty himself inside her. She was hot, she was soft. She was-

He grasped her by her shoulders and put her back on her feet. And slammed her against the wall, rummaging urgently under her skirts and marking every inch of skin he was able to reach. His throbbing, engrossed cock was desperately seeking for relief and he guided her to put her legs around his hips. 

Entering her revealed itself not so easy as it usually was, but the sound she made...  _Oh, the guttural sound she made_. He entered her slowly and deliberately, not giving her  _all_ the time she'd have needed to adjust to his new dimensions. Her breath was laboured, heavy - but she took it all, encasing his shaft all the way down as she usually do - stretched and filled, she let her head lean against the stones as Severus started to pound inside her. 

"So... _fucking_...tight," he grunted, quite enjoying the new opportunities his  _engorgio_ ed little man was presenting him with. 

"It was you the one complaining," she said through gritted teeth, her nails biting into his clad shoulder. "I reckon you should...should... _ah, sweet Merlin, right there!_...should make  _amends_... _ah, yes_!" 

Snape had grasped her ass and stretched her even more, driving himself deeper and deeper than before, hitting her core with hard, deliberate strokes. "That's exactly what I plan to do," he whispered in her ear, his voice dripping with innuendos. His thrusts became harder, shorter - and he came with a roar, filling her with his hot semen. 

"But-but I didn't finish!" she exclaimed, outraged, as he pulled himself out of her. Sticky traces of him started to drip down her thighs. 

"Oh, I know that... But I'm confident it's just a mere matter of time - look at what have you done," he smirked. Minerva, fuming, followed his gaze downwards, to his massive cock. Despite the fact of having erupted just a minute before, it wasn't softening. It wasn't even semi-erect, truth to be told, she realized in awe. 

"Oh. What an intriguing side effect," she stated. "What do you plan to do, then?" 

"Weeell..." Severus circled her caressing her waist, untieing the fastenings of her dress. "I'd like to bend you over that chair and fuck you as long as I like," he suggested. "Or to put you on top of your desk, and make you scream and beg for me to stop..."

"...to stop what?"

"Fucking you," he stated. 

"Why should I beg you to stop? You really should be more confident about your... _talents_..." She walked slowly to her desk, where she stopped - she shrugged and let her dress slid down her arms and pool around her ankles - and she  _did it_. She bent over the surface, legs spread and naked bottom - she  _made a show_ for him, just for him, and his member reacted almost achingly.

In two steps he crossed the room and took a hold of the desk's sides as he started to rub himself against her bare flesh - Minerva moaned in delight, her nipples pressed hard against the polished wood. He could feel the heat emanating from her core, and he couldn't help thinking about her cat form: how many times had she showed off that way? No wonder she liked that position so much. 

"Who's a good kitten, eh?" he asked, amused, rubbing his cock along her slit and lubricating her with both her juices and his precum. 

"Shut the fuck up," Minerva retorted, and pushed back, urging him to - well, to take things in his hands, as they say. 

Snape obliged her quite gladly - he took his bigger-than-usual prick in his right hand, gave it a couple of strokes just for the sake of it, and aligned himself to her waiting pussy. He entered her in one motion, once again stretching her 'til she accommodated every inch of him, and immediately started to move back and forward, with a steady pace which made her whimper and moan and cry in sheer pleasure. 

"Sooo... I reckon you like it?"

" _Harder_ , Severus. Hard- _yes, like that! Oh! Quicker! More, please, mo-OH SWEET MERLIN!_ " Her voice was trembling as her legs were trembling, his orgasm nearer by the minute, building itself thrust after thrust - her pussy was on fire, overwhelmed by both the  _dimensions_ of the intruder and the strength of the pounding, and she wondered whether her nipples had ever,  _ever_ been so sensitive. 

And Snape stopped. Just like that. She roared. "Are you fucking kidding me?! You  _owe me..._   _Oh for goodness' sake_!" 

He had entered her again, slamming against her bare flesh, but this time he had bent, too - he had bent over her and sneaked a hand around her and reached for her clit - as soon as his short, strong but erratic thrusts started again he had her pearl circled by his moist fingers, eliciting from her the most delightful of sounds. "You like it, then," he mocked her. She pressed against him, meeting his thrusts and grinding against his hand. 

" _Fuck me, Severus Snape, just - AH!_ " She came, hard and all of the sudden, eyes closed and fingers gripping at her own desk to the point her knuckles were white. Snape's deliberate thrusts increased in rhythm and strength and he, too, came, emptying himself inside her - who milked him dry with the last contractions of her inner walls. He collapsed onto her, panting, too tired even to slid out of her, and she finally felt him come back to his usual...proportions. She sighed, sated and content, the dripping of their mixed juices tickling her inner thighs.

"I'd say it's been quite an outcome, for an accident."

Severus kissed her naked back. "Who's said it _was_ an accident?"


End file.
